The Doppelganger's little sister
by lilbrig01
Summary: Gabriella is Elena's little sister and Jeremy's twin sister. She's Stefan's best friend and Damon's obsession. She's many different things to many different people. Watch as she tries to juggles high school, homicidal vampires, crazy witches, angry werewolves, insane originals, and evil hybrids.
1. Pilot

I wake up to my alarm going off. I can't believe it's already time to head back to school. I know I'm probably the second or third one up. I know Aunt Jenna is up most likely panicking trying to make sure she's got everything together for us and her, Elena my darling big sister is more than likely up and writing in her diary, and if I have to hazard a guess my darling twin Jeremy is still sleeping off whatever he took last night. I guess I better take a second to introduce myself. I'm Gabriella Gilbert, little sister to Elena Gilbert and younger (by ten minutes) twin sister to Jeremy Gilbert. I have dark brown almost black hair like Elena, the same complexion as Jeremy, with green eyes, and I have the same body type as Elena only I'm a little shorter at only 5'3 to her 5'7. I get out of bed slowly with a groan. I walk over to my closet and decide on a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark purple tank with black lace detailing, and I grab my purple converse plus some black socks. After my outfit is laid out I sit at my vanity and start my makeup. I keep it simple black eyeliner, black mascara, and some lip gloss, no need to go overboard it's only school. I quickly run a straightener through my hair then get dressed. I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on my deodorant. Once that is done I grab my small backpack and my phone than I head downstairs to grab some coffee before school. How else will I make it through the long, long school day ahead?

Once I get down stairs I see Elena getting coffee and aunt Jenna digging through the fridge. Aunt Jenna says, "Toast I can make toast." I smile poor thing she wants to take care of us so bad, but she just isn't much for cooking. Got to love her for trying though. Elena says back to her, "it's all about the coffee aunt Jenna." I nod and say at the same time as Jeremy, "Is there coffee?" I turn and glare at him, I hate when we do this. Aunt Jenna tells us, "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Jeremy jacks Elena's cup of coffee and I roll my eyes as I grab a cup for her and myself. I hand her, her cup and she pours coffee into my cup than her own. Aunt Jenna continues, "Lunch money?" Lena says, "I'm good." Jeremy takes it, that definitely won't be used for lunch, and I say, "No thanks aunt Jenna." She nods and asks, "Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" I look at the time and ask, "Don't you have a big presentation today?" she response, "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at… now. Crap!" Elena says, "Then go. We'll be fine." I nod and say, "Good luck aunt Jenna!" She says, "Thank you!" Than rushes out the door. As soon as she is gone Elena lets out a sigh and turns to Jeremy. This will not go well. She says, "You ok?" He rolls his eyes and says, "Don't start." He stops on his way past to kiss me on the head then continues to walk away drinking his coffee Elena looks so upset, so I walk over to her and give her a one armed hug. I say, "Give him time. He'll come around." She sighs again and says, "I have given him time. I don't think I can just sit back anymore." I nod and tell her, "Do what you need to do, just don't put me in the middle." She nods then we hear a honk outside. Looks like our ride Bonnie is here.

In the car I can tell Elena has spaced out has Bonnie says, "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that I know crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie looks over at Elena finally noticing she's not paying attention she connects eyes with me in the rearview mirror and at the same time we call out, "Elena! Back in the car" This causes Elena to jump and snap back to reality. She sighs, "I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry Bonnie, Gabby. You were telling me that…" I say, "She's psychic now." Elena looks at me weird then turns to Bonne and says, "Right. Ok, then predict something. About us." Bonnie huffs and says, "I see…" but her words were cut off, but something slamming into the windshield and causing Bonnie to momentarily lose control of the car. Luckily we managed to avoid hurting ourselves or anyone else. I leaned forward and put my hand on Elena's shoulder she put her hand on top of mine and held it very tightly. I didn't mind if it helped her calm down. Bonnie says, "What was that?! Oh my God! Elena, Brie, are you ok?" I nod and say, "I'm good." Elena says, "It's ok. I'm Fine." Bonnie says, "It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Elena tells her, "Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." I unbuckle my seatbelt and lean up to hug her and she hugs me back and says, "I'm good Gabby. I promise." I nod and say, "We're here Lena." She nods and I sit back in my seat. Bonnie looks at us and says, "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over. And both of you are going to be beyond Happy. We both smile at her and then we begin the dreaded journey to school.

Once we get to school it looks just like it did last year and yet it feels different. It feels like there is the big change coming and I can't tell where it's coming from. As we walk down the crowded halls Bonnie says, "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach. She looks a hot—can I still say 'Tranny Mess'?" I think about it and say, "No that's over." She sighs, "Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." I see Bonnie looking behind Elena and I so we both turn to see what she's looking at. It turns out to be none other than Matt Donovan my sister's ex-boyfriend. He is giving her this sad puppy dog look and my heart goes out to him. Elena waves and he just closes his locker and walks away, harsh Matty harsh. Elena sighs and leans against the lockers as she says, "He hates me." I shake my head and inform her, "That's not hate." Bonnie nods and continues for me, "That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to air supply's greatest hits.'" I nod my agreeance then we hear, "Elena, Brie. Oh, my God. How are you guys? Oh it's so good to see you." She pulls us both into tight hugs than turns to Bonnie, "How are they? Are they good?" I love her I really do, but Caroline we are right here. Elena must have been thinking the same thing because she told her, "Caroline, we are right here. and we're fine. Thank you." Caroline looks suspicious as she asks, "Really?" I say, "Yes. Much better." She pulls us back into a hug and says, "Oh you poor things." I have a lot of patience so this doesn't bother me I'm used to dealing with Caroline, but I can Elena is about to lose her mind. She says, "Ok, Caroline." Caroline finally pulls away and says, "Ok, see you guys later?" We nod and Elena says, "Ok, Bye." When she was out of ear shot Bonnie gave Elena a look to which Elena responded with, "No comment. I'm not going to say anything." We all laughed and started our trek down the hallway to class. Even though I'm a year younger then Elena I'm actually kind of smart, go figure the smart cheerleader, anyway I skipped a grade back in elementary so Lena and I are in the same grade. We usually have the same schedule. This year is no different.

As we walk by the office Bonnie stops us and says, "Hold on. Who's this?" Elena says, "All I see is back." I giggle and say, "But what a hot back it is." We continue to stare at his back hoping for him to turn around. Bonnie says, "I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar." I roll my eyes and say, "you're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground huh?" she shrugs and says, "Pretty much." We all laugh at her honesty. Elena stops laughing and gets real serious as she says, "I'll be right back." I look up and see Jeremy walking into the boy's restroom. Uh oh. I think about stopping her, because I know this will only piss him off, but I know there is no stopping her so I just stay quiet and let her go. I'll catch Jer when he comes out and try to calm him down. Bonnie says, "Please be hot." I giggle and say, "He has to be." She giggles and we continue to stalk this poor unsuspecting new guy. When he turns around and walks out of the office Bonnie and I see that we were right, he is crazy hot. We both stand there frozen for a minute as we watch this gorgeous guy walk by. I see Jeremy storming by out of the corner of my eye so I say, "See you in class Bon." She manages a nod before I hurry after him I say, "Jer are you ok?" He turns and glares at me as he says, "Really? Are you going to start to?" I tense up and say in a small voice, "I was just checking on you. I'm sorry." He sighs and pulls me into a hug as he says, "No I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't jump my case like that. Elena just gets to me sometimes acting like mom. I'm fine I don't need her bossing me around." I say, "I know Jer. I do, but cut her some slack ok? She's just worried about you." He nods and with a kiss to the top of my head he walks off to his own class. I catch up with Elena and say, "I cannot believe you followed him into the boy's room." She sighs and says, "And to make it worse I ran into the new guy when I was leaving he probably thinks I'm a freak." I laugh and tell her, "I'm sure he doesn't think that." She just groans and we make our way to the dreaded class. Mr. Tanners class.

I'm seated next to Elena taking notes because I know he is a crazy hard teacher and I do not want him on my case. He's scary, plus a lot of teachers are harder on me because I skipped a grade. He talks a lot; lucky I write fast. I notice Elena texting and I can't help, but feel like I missed something. I just shrug and go back to taking notes they'll catch me up later. After class I spent the rest of the day hearing Bonnie talk about how Stefan was staring at Elena. I have to say I'm happy for my sister she needs something good in her life, something new. After school is over we all go our separate ways Bonnie goes home, Elena heads off to the cemetery if I have to guess, and I make my way to the Mystic Grill where I started working there this summer after my 16th birthday. I walk past the cemetery and see Elena in there. I think about going to her, but decide to leave her be this is how she deals. As I'm walking fog starts to come from nowhere and there is this creepy crow cawing right next to me. This is freaking me out so I start walking faster I glance behind me and I swear I see a man there. I stumble so I turn back around to keep myself from falling. When I turn around again the man, the crow and the fog are all gone. Whoa that was insane. Maybe I just imagined it all. I continue to work trying to get the freakiness of what just happened out of my head.

Work was a boring affair taking orders, dealing with customers, and cleaning up messes. I see my brother walk up to Vikki and I see Vikki promptly walk away to go to Tyler. I let out a sigh I wish she would stop leading Jeremy on and I wish Tyler would stop playing her. I walk over to say hi and when I get to the table I hear, "Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Tyler responds with, "I'm not hooking up with your sister." I roll my eyes and matt says, "You're a dick." I laugh and make my presence known as I say, "Yes he is." Tyler says, "Brie you are breaking my heart here." I roll my eyes and say, "Somehow I think you'll deal." We all laughed and Matt asks, "How are you Ella?" I sigh he had to bring out the childhood nickname. I reply, "I'm fine Matty really." He nods and I ask, "How's the season looking boys are we going to kick ass in football this year?" Tyler says, "Hell yeah!" I giggle and respond, "Good I'd hate to be cheering for losers." Vikki walks back up and say, "Hey Gabby what's up girl?" I laugh and say, "Not much same as you working." She nods and I see Caroline and Bonnie walking in so I say, "I'll see you guys later. And Ty? Play nice ok? He's my brother." He says, "I'll try, but no promises." I sigh and walk away that is the best I'll get out of him. I walk up to Bonnie when Care walks away and say, "Hey Bon. What's up?" She laughs and says, "Well apparently the new guys name is Stefan Salvatore. He was born here, he lost his parents and he just moved back." I nod and say, "Caroline find all that out today?" She laughs and says, "Apparently they are planning a June wedding." I laugh and ask, "Can I get you anything?" She orders and I walk off to put her order in. When I look up I see Matt has joined Bonnie at the table she picked. No doubt he's asking her about Elena he knows better than to ask me. I told them both long ago I would not get involved in the dramatics of their relationship. I walk back over and set Bonnie's drink in front of her and just as I look up I see Elena walk in with the new guy, Stefan I think. Bonnie and Matt see them too, poor Matt. He says, "More time, huh?" I sigh and give him the same sympathetic look I'm sure Bonnie is giving him. He gets up and walks right up to them, that's Matt for you always trying to be the bigger person. He introduces himself and even says hey to Elena. I'm so proud of him. I leave the table to catch him before he gets too far. I give him a hug and say, "You did good Matty. That was very nice of you, I'm proud." He hugs back and tells me, "It was the hardest thing I've ever done." I pull back and smile softly at him as I say, "I know." With that said he walks away and I go back to my tables.

A while later I was down to one table and that was Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan. I took their orders and stuff, but I really haven't met Stefan yet. When I bring everything to the table Elena stops me and says, "Stefan this is my little sister Gabriella, but we call her Gabby, Brie, Ella or just plain G. whatever suits our mood." I laugh and shake Stefan's offered hand as I say, "Feel free to call whatever you like." He nods and says, "It's nice to meet you Gabriella." I smile and say, "It's nice to meet you too Stefan." Caroline interrupted our nice moment by asking, "So you were born I Mystic Falls?" He turns back to her and says, "M-hmm and moved while I was still young." Caroline continues, "Parents?" he says, "My parents passed away." Elena says, "I'm sorry. Any siblings?" he says, "None that I talk to." So he has one or more estranged siblings that's sad. He continues, "I live with my uncle." It's clear these two are having a moment and Caroline obviously does not like it as she interrupts, "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Bonnie says, "It's a back to school thing at the falls." He looks at Elena and asks, "Are you going?" I smile and say, "Of course she is." Elena and Stefan continue to have their cute little moment and I decide to go start getting my closing stuff done so I am not stuck here all night. I got everything done relatively quickly and I was out of there at a pretty decent time too.

The next day we were in Tanner's class hearing about the battle of Willow Creek. I as usually was taking notes when Mr. Tanner asks, "How many casualties resulted in this battle?" He looks around and stops at Bonnie who bless her heart is clearly not paying attention. He says, "Ms. Bennet?" She looks up and says, "um.. a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." I love her really I do. Tanner says, "Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennet. Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" I don't even need to guess what his answer will be, but hearing him say it is still pretty great. He says, "It's ok Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Tanner than turns his sights on my sister and I sigh I really hope she knows this. If the asshole would just ask me I know the answer. He says, "Elena. Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" By the look on her face my guess is she cannot give him an answer. Damn it Tanner. Elena says, "I'm sorry I, I don't know." He responds, "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." Ok asshole like Bonnie and Matt didn't know it either why didn't you lecture them? Rude. Suddenly Stefan says, "There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan just became my favorite person in the entire world. Tanner says, "That's correct. Mister..." Stefan supplies, "Salvatore." Tanner nods, "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Stefan simply says, "Distant." He is my hero right now. Tanner continues, "Well very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Now I know he's wrong there were civilian casualties I read about it in the archives. I say, "Actually, there were 27, sir." Stefan nods and continues for me, "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall, if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Ouch I turn and give Stefan a smile and he smiles back. We just burned Tanner I mean him more than me, but still.

The rest of the day past in a blur and here I am getting ready for the party. I have on black eyeliner, black mascara, pink blush, red lip gloss, and my hair is curled. Now for an outfit. I decide on a dark pair of skinny jeans, a bright red strapless top, my black leather jacket and my red converse. I am now ready to go which is good because Elena has been ready and I'm pretty sure Jeremy is already there. Once we get to the party it was clear Elena was looking for Stefan and so was Caroline. I smile as I join into Bonnie and Elena's conversation. I say, "Just admit Elena." She smiles and says, "Ok so he is a little pretty." Bonnie tells her, "He has that romance novel stare. Stefan looked deep into her eyes piercing her very soul." We busted out into laughter after that one. Bonnie asks, "So where is he?" Elena says, "I don't know." I say, "You tell us you're the psychic one." Bonnie just gives me a look and says, "Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." I tell her, "Wait you need a crystal ball." I turn and picked up a beer bottle off the ground and say, "Ta-da." She laughs and as I hand it to her eyes go wide, like she actually saw something. I ask, "What?" She says, "That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." I tense up, a crow? Weird coincidence I'm sure, but I ask, "What?" anyway. She says, "A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah. Ok, I'm going to get a refill." With that her and Elena walk away. I'm freaking out she must really be psychic, because that's exactly what I saw yesterday and oh no. Does that mean I'm going to see it again. I too need a drink so I make my way over to where they are. I look back and see Elena has found Stefan which makes me happy. They are so crazy cute together. I grab a drink and determine I'm going not stress about what Bonnie saw. It can't be real.

I was at the edge of the party when I see Vikki coming out of the woods she looks upset so make my way over to her. I ask, "What's up Vik?" she sighs and says, "Just more drama with Ty and your twin." I smile sadly at her and say, "You know Jeremy won't give up and you know Ty can be an ass. You need to decide what it is you want. And tell them both to kiss your ass if they don't like it." She pulls me into a hug and says, "Thank G I don't know what I would do without you." I smile and say, "Loose your mind over stupid boys." She laughs and wanders off into the woods again. I just keep walking after what Bonnie told me I'm not feeling very social. I walk off into the wood to clear my head. I hear a sound and turn to see a man who is quite a bit taller than me with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. He looks at me curiously and says, "It's pretty dangerous to be out here on your own after the animal attacks." I say, "Yeah I didn't really think this through. I just wasn't really in a party mood. Hi I'm Gabriella." He smirks and say, "I'm Damon. If you don't mind me saying you look beautiful tonight Gabriella." I'm glad it's dark because I know I was blushing bright red and almost as if he could sense Damon's smirk widened. I say, "Thank you. What a you doing out here? No offense, but you are definitely not a high school student." He laughs and says, "None taken. And no I'm definitely not a high school student. I live nearby I heard the commotion wanted to see what it was." I nod I can understand that. He asks, "So why aren't you in a party mood?" I say, "It's kind of dumb. My friend brought up something that happened yesterday that kind of freaked me out." He nods, but doesn't question any further. He says, "Well you should be getting back to your party it's dangerous out here and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." I nod and say, "It was nice to meet you Damon." He takes my hand and places a gentle kiss there and tells me, "Don't worry I will definitely be seeing you around." I giggle and make my way back to the party. He was right it was very dangerous to be out there by myself I have no idea how I let myself wander that far.

As I was making my way back to the party I hear Jeremy and Elena fighting. I move towards the sound and on the way I see a bump on the ground when I look down. And what I see makes me let out an ear shattering scream. Elena and Jeremy hurry over to me. Jeremy asks, "What is it?" I point down and say, "Vikki." Jeremy looks and says, "Vikki? No! Oh my God!" Elena pulls me to her in a side hug and Jeremy picks Vikki up. I'm still in shock of finding her. We get back to the party and Elena screams, "Someone help!" Matt sees her and says, "Vikki? Vikki. What the hell?!" Everything was happening so fast and everyone was yelling. I didn't really know what to do. I stayed off to the side as not to be in the way of anyone who could actually help her.

It took a while, but eventually the ambulance finally got there. Vikki was loaded up and Matt got in the back with her. I see Tyler watching the whole thing very carefully. I make my way over to him and put my arm around his waist. I tell him, "She's going to be ok Ty." I know he'll probably never say this out loud, but he does somewhat care about Vikki. Maybe not the way she wants him to, but he cares. He puts his arm around my shoulder and responds, "I hope so Brie." We just stand there and watch as the ambulance drives away.

Damon P.O.V.

I finish drinking the blood of the girl I found alone away from the party. She made life easier for me actually. I didn't have to lure anyone away this one just decided to wander off alone which is pretty convenient for me. After tonight Stefan will know big brother is home. I was about to run back to the boarding house when I see another girl walking around alone in the woods another easy snack, but once I get to her I realize it's that Katherine clone's sister. My intentions yesterday was to use the fog and crow on the big gilbert, but her little sister walked by and she is without a doubt one of the most beautiful creatures I've seen in my lifetime. I'm not sure what I want from her yet, but for not it's not a snack. I approach her and purposely make a sound so she will turn to me. I look at her curiously and say, "It's pretty dangerous to be out here on your own after the animal attacks." She says, "Yeah I didn't really think this through. I just wasn't really in a party mood. Hi I'm Gabriella." I smirk because I already know who she is having heard her being introduced to Stefan yesterday. I need to come up with my own nickname for her one only for me. I say, "I'm Damon. If you don't mind me saying you look beautiful tonight Gabriella." I can smell the blood rushing to her cheeks and it makes my smirk widen I have an innocent little thing right in front of me, better not let her go to waste. She says, "Thank you. What are you doing out here? No offense, but you are definitely not a high school student." I laugh because I haven't been a high school student for decades. I tell her, "None taken. And no I'm definitely not a high school student. I live nearby I heard the commotion wanted to see what it was." She nods. I ask, "So why aren't you in a party mood?" She says, "It's kind of dumb. My friend brought up something that happened yesterday that kind of freaked me out." I nod, but don't question any further because I know it was my fog and crow that got her. I wonder who brought it up or maybe that Bennet is finally coming into her powers. I say, "Well you should be getting back to your party it's dangerous out here and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." She nods and says, "It was nice to meet you Damon." I take her hand and place a gentle kiss there and tell her, "Don't worry I will definitely be seeing you around." As she walks away all I can think is I need to plan our next meeting. I find her interesting. I hear her scream and I feel a little bad that she was the one to find the girl, but I shrug it off she'll get over it. Knowing the body has been found I sped off to the boarding house to wait.

When Stefan gets home I hear Zach ask him, "What's going on?" Stefan says to Zach, "Zach someone else was attacked tonight and it wasn't me." I hear him hurry upstairs of little brother you are in for a surprise. I fly my crow into his room and hear him say, "Damon." I smirk and say, "Hello brother." Stefan says, "Crows a bit much don't you think?" I smirk and say, "Wait till you see what I can do with fog." Stefan asks, "When'd you get here?" my smirk widens as I tell him, "Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like." Stefan responds, "It's been 15 years Damon." He tells me like I don't know how long it's been. I say, "Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember Stefan it's important to stay away from fads." He asks, "Why are you here?" You know he always asks that. I say the same thing I always do, "I missed my little brother." He says, "You hate small towns there's nothing for you to do." I smirk and say, "I've managed to keep myself busy." He says, "You know you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." I say, "Ah. That can be a problem…. for you." Like I care I could just leave or compel people or even just kill people whatever seems easiest. He's all moral and what not, he can't do that. He asks again, "Why are you here now?" I say, "I could ask you the same question. However, I think the answer can be summed up in one little word. Elena." I continue, "She took my breathe away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. And her little sister? What a beauty never seen anything like her. Is it working Stefan? Being in her world, is it making you feel alive?" He says, "She's not Katherine." Obviously. I say, "Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" He tells me, "I know what you're doing Damon. It's not gonna work." I push him as he turns from me and say, "Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" He says, "Stop it." I push him again and say, "Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena!" After all my abuse he finally pushes me back and snarls," Stop it!" I continue to push him by saying, "Imagine what her blood tastes like! I can!"

He finally snaps and tackles me out the window. A little more dramatic than I expected, but my plan worked. Of course he got hurt and I didn't. when he manages to get up I say, "I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face thing. It was good." He says, "You know it's all fun and games Damon, huh? But everywhere you go people die." I look at him weird I'm a vampire duh. I tell him, "That's a given." He continues, "Not here. I won't allow it." I smirk and say, "I take that as an invitation." He says, "Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" I smirk as I inform him, "I promised you an eternity of misery so I'm just keeping my word." He sighs, "Just stay away from Elena and Gabriella." How fucking dare, he tell me to stay away from Gabriella. What does he want her too? I say, "Where's you ring? Oh yeah, the suns coming up in a couple hours and poof, ashes to ashes." He looks panicked. I laugh and tell him, "Relax. It's right here." He puts his ring back on and I grab him by the neck and throw him. I rush over to him and say, "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry Zach." I leave him lying the and walk off to the boarding house whistling. What a good day.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Elena walked over to Jeremy, but I stayed sitting at the picnic table too tired to try to play mediator at the moment. Jenna finally showed up and brought us home. Jeremy sat on the couch and I sat next to him I laid my head in his lap. He was staring at a photo of mom and dad. Eventually we decided to go to bed, but I was to freaked out to sleep alone so Jer said I could sleep with him. While I was getting ready for bed all i could think about was the only good thing about today was meeting Damon. Once we were both in his room we got comfortable and crashed. What a horrible day.


	2. The Night of the Comet

I shoot up out of bed. Damn my alarm scared me. Time to get ready for yet another day of school. I have to say even with all the crap that has happened lately today feels like it's going to be a good day. I get myself out of bed and head over to my closet. I grab some ripped skinny jeans, a white off the shoulder top, and my white wedges. Once I have my outfit picked out I do my usual makeup and decide to curl my hair. I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth and put on deodorant. Once I get back in my room I change into my clothes and put on my lip gloss. When I exit my room I see Elena and she actually looks really happy and for once she is not faking it. I smile and say, "You look good today Lena." She smiles back and tells me, "I feel good Brie." I smile and say, "That's good. I wonder who has you feeling so good?" I just had to tease her about Stefan a little. She just rolls her eyes at me. Aunt Jenna comes out of her room and stops us before we can get downstairs. She asks, "Do I look Adult? As in respectfully parental?" Elena says, "Depends on where you're going." Aunt Jenna responds with, "Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" she holds her hair up and I say, "Sexy stewardess." She drops her hair down and Elena says, "Boozy housewife." Aunt Jenna tells us, "Up it is. You're both feisty today." Elena says, "I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff." I laugh and tell her, "I'm feisty every day, so it's nothing new." We all laugh and then Elena asks, "Where is Jeremy?" Aunt Jenna says, "He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Elena gives her a weird look and I just look away, which makes Aunt Jenna freeze she says, "There is no wood shop, is there?" Elena shakes her head and tells her, "No." Aunt Jenna nods and says, "Yeah." I just shake my head I know they are thinking the worst, but I know where he went. He went to see Vikki he really cares about her. I have no idea why he lied about it though. They would have understood. Oh twin what are you doing.

I decide to drive to school today, having worked hard over years I managed to get me a car. Elena has her own car too, that our parents gave to her. Aunt Jenna helped me buy this one, it was fairly cheap and its kind of old, but I love it anyway. Elena is riding with Bonnie again so as she heads down stairs to catch her I walk back into my room to grab my backpack and phone. Once I have both things I grab my keys and head out to my car. Once I get to my car I see a crow sitting on top of it. Weird. Why does this crow keep showing up? I try to shoo it away and it gives me a curious look before flying away. Ok that was really, really weird. I try not to dwell too much on it as I head off to school. It was a nice calm drive and it helped me relax from the freakiness of earlier. When I got to school I hurry to my locker before rushing off to class. Having Mr. Tanner's class first is a nightmare, I mean why are we being punished like this? He starts off class very slowly making us all miserable. Finally, we get closer to the end of class and he says, "Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years." I am diligently taking notes as usual, but I can't help but notice Elena smiling all starry eyed at something behind us. I glance back to see Stefan giving her that same look. Ahh they are so freaking cute. Mr. Tanner continues, "Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." This town has so many damn celebrations people must think we're weird. Suddenly Mr. Tanner says, "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert" Rude. Why did he have to ruin such a beautiful moment? Elena shakes her head no. and I can see her blushing from embarrassment. Poor Elena. Luckily for her the bell rang before Tanner could embarrass her more.

I usually walk to class with Elena, but I let her go off with Stefan alone to all our classes and lunch. They are too cute and they need time to get to know each other without prying ears. I catch up with Bonnie and Caroline and say, "Hey guys! What's up?" Caroline says, "Trying to figure out what Bonnie is. I'm confused are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Bonnie rolls her eyes and says, "Hey brie. Technically grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches I don't think so." I don't know if her grams is all that crazy. I mean not that I would tell her this, because I don't want to freak her out, but that crow, fog, and man thing did happen, and I do keep seeing that crow everywhere. I think she needs to take what her gram is telling her more serious, but If I tell her that she'll think I'm crazy so I'll keep the thought to myself. I say, "Cut your grams some slack Bonnie. She's a pretty cool old lady." Caroline doesn't give Bonnie a chance to respond as she says, "Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." I'm now intrigued. What guy? Bonnie laughs and says, "I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Caroline shrugs and says, "I don't know. I was drunk." I ask, "So what did this guy look like?" We all giggle and continue to walk down the hall talking about the guy Caroline saw last night.

Once we get outside I see Jeremy approaching Tyler. Oh no this cannot end well. I tell Bonnie and Caroline, "I'll see you guys later." They nod and I hurry over to where Jeremy and Tyler are. I hear Jeremy says, "Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt." Which he is clearly not sorry about. Jer continues, "I was just, uh wondering how Vikki was doing since you guys are so close. Is she ok?" Tyler turns from the two girls he was talking to, to say, "She's fine. Now get out of here." Jeremy just wouldn't leave it alone. He goes on, "How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? I mean was she happy to see you. What room number was she in?" Tyler just glares at him. I don't blame. He cares about Vikki in his own way and to have someone constantly throw the bad stuff of their relationship in his face must be hard for Ty. Now I know this is hard on Jeremy too, but he can't keep picking fights it won't get him anywhere. Tyler says, "I'm going to kick your ass." Well it's definitely time to intervene. Jeremy got up in Tyler's face as I got closer and says, "Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." With that said he pushes Tyler. I walk up and give Tyler a pleading look as I say, "Ty, please don't." He looks at me with a soft look then turns back to glare at Jeremy as he says, "Walk away Gilbert. This is your final warning." Jeremy just couldn't stop himself he says, "No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vikki. You hurt her one more time, I swear, I will kill you." I give Jeremy a pleading look like I'd given Tyler, but he just shakes his head and storms away. I hear Ty say, "Damn, that was like a death threat. Did you hear that?" I look at him and say, "Ty can we talk?" he nods and says, "Later girls." We walk a little ways away and I say, "Can you cut him a little slack I know in your own messed up way you care about Vikki, but so does he. He doesn't understand you and I don't think she really does either, but I know you Ty. You are not this much of an ass, so please, please just try to at least avoid Jeremy. Please for me?" he sighs and says, "Fine. I love you a lot Brie you are one of my best friends, but if your twin gets in my face again I can't promise we won't fight." I let out a deep sigh I guess that's the best I'm going to get. I tell him, "Fine just please don't hurt him too bad if you do fight. He's my brother Ty, my twin. And you know I love you too." He pulls me into a hug where he kisses my head. We stay that way for a while before we go our separate ways.

My way led me to Matt and Elena. I gave Matt a hug and asked, "How is Vikki doing?" He tells us, "They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." I say, "That's good news." Matt responds, "Yeah." Elena asks, "Did you get in touch with your mom?" I don't why she asked I'm pretty sure we all know the answer to that question. Matt says, "Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Poor Matt knows better she won't come home until she has no other options open. Elena says, "Vikki's lucky that she's ok." No duh Lena. Matt says, "I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers." Elena ever nosey asked, "Did she say what kind of animal attacked her?" Matt says, "She said it was a vampire." Ok I may be crazy, but is that really so farfetched I mean she had to bite marks in her neck… I'm crazy I know, but I mean it's possible. Elena looks at him like he's crazy as she asks, "What?" Matts tells us, "Yeah she wakes up last night mutters, 'Vampire' and then passes out." I look over and see Stefan sitting straight up like he's trying to eavesdrop, but we are too far away for him to hear what we are saying. But he tenses up when Matt says vampire. Ok something weird is going on here. I tuned out of Elena and Matts conversation, but I come back in and I hear Matt ask, "So what's up with you and the new guy?" I decide to make that where I depart. I walked over to Stefan while Elena handles that. I sit down beside him and say, "Hey Stefan." He looks at me and says, "Hey Gabriella." I say, "You look like you're really lost in thought over here." He says, "I just got a lot on my mind. I'll talk to you later." And just like that he was gone. Ok I'm not saying that vampires are real, but if they are I feel like Stefan knows something about them or maybe he is one himself. Maybe I'm just crazy. I walked back over to Elena and she asked, "Where'd Stefan go." I say, "I have no idea." With that said we both shrug and head to my car to go home.

Later that day we were sitting outside the Mystic Grill talking with Caroline and Bonnie. Bonnie tells us, "So I was talking to grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time is pass over Mystic Falls there was lots of Death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." So the comet means bad news for the already struggling Mystic Falls awesome. Caroline says, "Yeah, and then you poured grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." I think grams is getting seriously underestimated. She's always been a wise woman and now everyone is so quick to write her off because she talks about the impossible. But really it feels like the impossible is going on right under our noses and we can't see it. I don't share any of this with them. They'd just think I was crazy and I have no real proof, just a lot of suspicion. Caroline then turns back to Elena, who has been telling us about her and Stefan, and asks, "So then what?" Elena tells us, "So then nothing." Caroline give her an inecrelous look and says, "So you and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" I give Care a look. I don't know why she's being so judgey about this I think it's sweet that they talked all night. Elena says, "Nope we didn't go there." Caroline says, "Not even a hand shake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends and sister. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." I roll my eyes oh Caroline. Elena says, "We just talked for hours." Care says, "Ok what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Girl likes boy. Boy likes girl. Sex." Elena says, "Profound." I smack Caroline's hand and tell Elena, "I think it's sweet Lena. He's not trying to rush you and he took the time to get to know you." She starts pulling on her jacket and getting her stuff together. Bonnie asks, "Where are you going?" Elena tells us, "Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do. Come on Brie." I look up surprised and asked, "Since when am I going?" She smiles and says, "Since your my ride. Let's go." I sigh and say, "Bye guys." Then hurry off after Elena. Something tells me this is a very bad idea, but I keep that thought myself and drive us over to the boarding house.

When we get to the boarding house we walked up to the door Elena rang the bell and we waited, but no one came. I tried using the knocker on the door and when I did it opened. Elena took as an invite to go inside. I looked at her like she was crazy as I asked, "What are you doing?" she ignored me and called out, "Stefan?" She walked into the house with me following behind I guess we can do the whole breaking and entering thing together. We walk down this hallway and Elena calls out again, "Stefan?" We come to the entrance of what must be their living room. We take a second to look around and take in the house around us. I say to Elena, "This house is really beautiful." She nods in agreement, then we hear a creaking noise. We look back at the open door and out of nowhere the crow that keeps showing up where ever I am flies into the house I jump and whip around only to come face to face, or face to chest, with Damon, the guy I met at the party. He smirks at me and says, "I told you I'd see you around." I blush and look down while he looks at Elena curiously. Elena says, "We're sorry for barging in the door was…" we turn to look and the door was now closed. Ok this is spooky. Elena continues, "Open." Damon steps away from me and over to her and says, "You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Ok so two brothers come into town and weird things start happening. Like a crow always being around me, people going missing, mysterious animal attacks, and Damon coming from absolutely nowhere just now. Yeah I'm starting to really consider the possibility of vampires. I mean Damon was in the woods the night Vikki got attacked and I didn't hear anything. It's possible I need more proof. Why does Damon have to be so damn attractive? Why? Elena says, "He didn't tell me he had a brother." I interject, "Actually when you asked about siblings he said none that he talked to so he did tell you." She shoots me a look and Damon says, "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

He leads us into the living room and we look around in amazement. It's so beautiful in here. I say, "Wow. This is gorgeous." And Elena says, "This is your living room?" Damn smirks and tells us, "Living room, Parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time, for a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Ok now I know why they don't talk Damon seems to want to screw up Stefan's happiness. I will cut him no matter what he is if he ruins this for my sister. Elena looks a little upset when she says, "The last one?" Dude I will cut you. He says, "Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend. Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet." Elena shakes her head and says, "Nope." Damon pretends to look apologetic which I don't buy for a second as he says, "Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." I decide to intervene before he gets in her head more. I say, "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." He walks over to me and says, "I'm a fatalist." He never breaks eye contact with me as he says, "Hello, Stefan." Elena and I both whip around to look at him as he says, "Elena, Gabriella, I didn't know you two were coming over." He is looking at Damon the whole time he speaks and the look he gives him is full of hate and fear. These two have some serious issues. Elena says, "I know. We should have called, we just…" but she was cut off by Damon, "Oh don't be silly. You're both welcome here any time. Aren't they Stefan?" Stefan just continues to give him the same look and my heart goes out to Stefan his brother is not playing fair right now. Damon goes on, "You know, I should break out the family photo albums, or some home movies. But I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon says to me like it's a secret and I roll my eyes with a smile. I say, "And you were?" He puts his hand over his heart as he says, "Oh you wound me." Suddenly Stefan says, "Thank you for stopping by, Elena, Gabriella. Nice to see you." Uh-oh it's about to go down in the Salvatore house. I say, "Yeah we should probably go." Elena walks over to Damon and I and tells him, "It was nice to meet you, Damon." He says, "Great meeting you too Elena." He takes her hand and kisses it. I look at him and say, "It was nice to see you again Damon." He says, "You'll see me again soon. I promise Bria." With that he takes my hand and kisses it only he holds it a little longer than Elena's and when he let's go I'm bright right, just when I think there are no more nicknames to come up with from my name. His has to be my favorite nickname though I'd never tell him that. Looking at his stupid smirking face one more time I turn to leave with Elena only Stefan is blocking the door. Elena says, "Stefan?" He doesn't respond or move so I give it a try, "Stefan?" This time he steps out of the way. I glance back as we are leaving and they seem to be in a staring contest. Stefan was very serious while Damon seemed amused I wonder how that conversation will go. Oh well guess I'll never know.

Damon's P.O.V.

As soon as their out the door I let out a whistle and say, "Great Gals. Whoo. They've got spunk, especially Gabriella. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess hospital." He rolls his eyes and walks past me and I must say it was quite rude. He says, "Someone had to clean up your mess." Ever the good doer. I ask, "Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks don't work right." He doesn't waste any time before he asks, "How long were Elena and Gabriella here?" I smirk and ask, "Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?" He tells me, "I'm not playing any game." I laugh of course he doesn't think this is a game. He really wants to believe this is real. Poor naïve little Stefan. I say, "Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." As I say this I get closer and get in his face. He asks, "What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" I shrug and inform him, "Guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you?" With that said I leave the room to let him brood about that for a while. In all honesty I have a plan there is just one thing not factoring in. I am obviously going to mess with Elena just to bug Stefan. The thing that doesn't fit into my plan is Gabriella. Bria. She's something different entirely and unlike her sister she seems more intuitive. She can sense the things that are going on around her I can see it on her face. She doesn't say a thing of what's she's thinking so I can't be sure about anything when it comes to her, but what I do know is she fascinates me and I feel no urge to compel her. I want to know her and that scares me. Oh shit I sound like Stefan now. Great.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

We were all in the dinning room when Elena started telling Aunt Jenna about Stefan she says, "He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Aunt Jenna says, "Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." The dating world scares me all of a sudden. I say, "Suddenly being single seems fine." Aunt Jenna gives me a hug and says, "Really can't imagine why." We all get a good laugh out of that one. The door opens and in comes Jeremy. Aunt Jenna told us about her trying to relate to him earlier. It was a good tactic, Jeremy just doesn't want help and we can't force it on him. I wish we could. Aunt Jenna says, "Jeremy." He ignores her and makes his way up stairs. She charges over there and says, "Jeremy. Where were you?" I know where he was. The hospital it's where Vikki is, so obviously he went there. Though I don't know if he was somewhere he shouldn't have been before or after. He turns to face her and says, "More stoner stories Jenna? I get it you were cool and so that's, that's cool." I see this going bad before even Aunt Jenna does she says, "Oh, no, no, no!" Then throws an apple at the back of Jeremy's head. I knew it was going to go bad I did not know she was going to throw fruit at his head. Damn. He says, "Ow. Why, Why, why did you do that?" Aunt Jenna says, "Listen up!" Oh shit Aunt Jenna is for real right now. She continues, "Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Go Jenna! Jeremy simply says, "Parental authority. I like it. Sleep tight." I sigh. Bad twin, bad. He continues up the stairs to his room. I look at Aunt Jenna and say, "I'll go talk to him." She throws her hands up and says, "Someone better." I nod and hurry upstairs to his room.

When I get to his door I just walk in he looks up at me and asks, "What Ella?" I sigh and say, "Can't you give Aunt Jenna a little break Jer? She changed her whole life for us. So that we could stay together and stay in our home. We owe her a lot and she lost someone too in case you forgot." He lets out a sigh and says, "I know. I know I just, I can't deal with people trying to control my life right now." I tell him, "I know Jer. I really do, I just want you to cut her some slack she loves us and she is only trying to help. You know that." He nods and tells me, "I'll try. Ok?" I nod and kiss his cheek. When I pull away I say, "That's all I ask." After I leave his room I decide that instead of going back stairs I'm going to go ahead and go to bed for the night. When I get to my room I hear a noise out my window I look to see what it is and what I see makes me freeze in place. It's that crow again. This can't be normal. Is there a connection between Damon, Stefan and this crow? The thought plagued my mind until I finally managed to fall asleep.

The next day was so lively. I was wearing a light blue summer dress and my white wedges again. My normal makeup was on and my hair was curled. I was walking through town square with Elena and Bonnie. We were passing out programs for the big night. I stopped someone walking by and said, "Tonight, Night of the comet. Would you like a program?" Bonnie says, "He didn't call, huh?" Elena says, "Or text. But then I realized we never even exchanged that stuff, we've never got to the texting part." I say, "That's an important milestone in any relationship." Elena says, "Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." Damn it Damon this is what he wanted he wanted to plant doubt and now Elena is doubting the one thing that's actually made her happy in a long time. I need to stab him. Bonnie says, "When is it ever right?" Elena says, "I'm not ready Bonnie." Bonnie says, "Who is?" Elena says, "At least I put myself out there." I give her a look as I say, "Is that what you're calling it?" Elena says, "What do you mean?" Bonnie finishes for me she says, "All We're hearing is reasons why you can't." With that said we walk off to continue passing out programs. We decide to break apart to cover more ground and because I'm sure Elena needs time to think about what we said to her. I was walking around for maybe ten minutes when I accidently bumped into someone. I say, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." A familiar voice rushes over me as I hear, "It's ok beautiful." I look up to see none other than Damon Salvatore standing in front of me. I say the first thing that comes to my mind before I can stop myself, "I should cut you." He doesn't look to surprised more like amused as he says, "Now why would you want to do that?" I tell him, "Because you took your issues with Stefan out on my big sister. She really likes him, he makes her happy and you planted doubt. I'm sorry for whatever Stefan did to you, but taking it out on my sister isn't fair." He nods and says, "I'm sorry I took my issues with Stefan out on your sister. I didn't mean to hurt her." I shake my head and say, "But you meant to hurt him?" He looks at me and says, "You're a perceptive little thing, Bria." I shrug and tell him, "I learned how to pick up on things over the years I guess." He nods and I ask, "Are you going to watch the comet tonight?" He says, "I might. If I do I'll definitely find you." I giggle as I say, "I hope so." He nods and says. "I'll see you later, Bria." This time he's bolder and he kisses my cheek. I nearly passed out when he did this. I manage to mumble out, "Later Damon." I honestly can't believe that just happened I really should hate that guy.

Later that night I was regretting my sun dress because it was getting chilly out. It took me a while, but I finally found Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena. When I walked up Caroline said, "I got you a candle." She handed it to me then connected arms with Bonnie while I connected arms with Elena. We started walking and came across Matt. Elena said, "Hey." And he responded, "Hey." What a deep conversation. He lit her candle and she in turn lit mine. She said, "Thank you." And he says, "You're welcome." We start walking away to light other candles and the first candle Elena lights is Stefan's. They say hi, Elena looks back at Matt then walks a little way up. Stefan follows her and I wander away to enjoy the comet in peace. I was starting to shiver because I forgot my jacket at home which sucks. I hear, "Cold?" I look up to see Damon Salvatore again. I say, "A little bit." He takes off his leather jacket and says, "Here. keep it for a while I'll get it from you later." I look at him as I take the jacket and ask, "Are you sure?" He nods and says, "Yeah I am. Well I need a drink I'll see you later." With that said he makes his way into the grill I guess to get a drink.

I stayed outside a while longer before I headed inside to meet with everyone else. I walk to where everyone is sitting around talking and join them. We are all having fun and laughing when Jeremy comes up and asks, "Hey, has anyone seen Vikki?" Tyler says, "You're her stalker. You tell us." I push Ty's shoulder and Jeremy continues, "I can't find her." Tyler not knowing when to keep his mouth shut says, "She probably found someone else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." This time I elbow Tyler in the ribs. Did he real have to say that in front of Elena right now? When Vikki is missing? Of course Elena says, "What's with the pill pusher?" Tyler realizing, he was in hot water with me says, "Ask him." Not good, but better. Jeremy glares and asks, "You wanna do this right now?" Elena says, "Are you dealing." I roll my eyes and say, "Come on Elena you know he wouldn't do that." Tyler goes to open his mouth, but I shot him a look and he decides against. Good choice. He then changes his mind as he says, "She's never going to go for you." Jeremy says, "She already did. Over and over and over again." I'm pretty sure we all looked at him in complete shock. Tyler said, "Yeah right." And Caroline said, "You slept with Vikki Donovan? I mean Vikki Donovan slept with you?" I kick her under the table and Tyler says, "There's no way." But it sounds like he's trying to make himself believe that they didn't more than stating a fact. Jeremy says, "And I didn't even have to force her into it." Ty looks completely shocked and Matt asks, "What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Tyler says, "Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Matt decides to work on the problem at hand and says, "You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Bonnie says, "We'll check the back." Her and Care head to the back. Matt says, "I'll check the square." Jer says, "I'll go with you." Elena says, "Oh no, no, no, no. you are coming with me." As Elena walks away with Jeremy to bitch at him I'm sure. I grab Ty by the arm and start pulling him to the door. He asks, "Where are we going?" I say, "To look for Vikki. You got Jeremy in trouble so we're one person short. You just volunteered to help. I would not cross me right you." He nods and says, "All right I'll help." I laugh and say, "You say that like you had a choice." We make our way outside to find Vikki. I send him out after Matt and I head the other way.

Damon P.O.V.

I have to say was definitely surprised to see Stefan wouldn't give in and feed. No matter I still got to have my fun and I'm not done yet. Once Stefan and the druggie were off the roof I looked down and saw my beautiful Bria walking around in the town square no doubt looking for the druggie that just left this roof top. I rush down to her smirking at the fact that she is still wearing my jacket. I say, "Well, hello gorgeous." She jumps and turns around. She looks at me and says, "Wow three times in one day, are you stalking me?" I smirk as I ask, "And if I was?" She giggles and says, "I don't think I'd mind all that much." I smirk and ask, "Can I walk you home milady?" She smiles and does a little curtsy as she says, "I'd be honored kind sir." I offer her my arm and she takes it. As we walk we talk and get to know each other. Me trying to be as honest as possible, when I give my birthday I leave out the year and just simple things like that. For some reason I don't want to lie to her. When we get to her house I tell her, "Give me your phone." She laughs and says, "Wow. So polite of you to ask." But she hands it to me anyway. I put my number in her phone and quickly text myself so I have her number. When she gets to the door she hands me my jacket which I take from her. She leans up and kisses my cheek then says, "Thank you for walking me home Damon." I smirk and say, "Anytime, Bria. I'll be seeing you soon." I watched her until she was inside. I slipped my jacket on and was surprised, but not upset to see it smelled like her. I feel this draw to her and to be near her. Time to rush back to the little blonde who has a thing for me. She'll be useful for my plans.

Gabriella P.O.V.

As I lay in bed all I can think about is all the things I learned this week. Something is definitely off with Damon and Stefan, it is possible they are vampires. Bonnie could actually be psychic or something like it and she doesn't believe it. A crow and Damon both keep showing up everywhere I am. Jeremy slept with Vikki Donovan which him and I will be talking about later. Damon could possibly be the one who attacked Vikki. Damon and Stefan have major, major issues. And for some reason I feel this draw to Damon that I can't ignore. Even if he is a Vampire, even if he attacked Vikki, and killed all those people I don't think I could stay away from him. And it scares me. This week has been insane and I feel like it's only going to get worse from here. Great.


End file.
